fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Teresius Forbes Moonwalker
Adam Taslim Haque (talk) 10:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC)THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!! Teresius Forbes Moonwalker is theSci-Technovoid that create for an icon of magazine called Kir 5 Magz which still raw project. His last name taken from the Moon' (月) because his ability full of power (100% activate no virus or bad signal) at night. For short, Forbes-kun known as TFM25722. Design The design I create when I was prepare for Manga Competition (and passed away). Then I use "Paint" from Windows Stater 2010. The biner number is shown at his pants for make the 'real' view of the Sci-Technovoid's style. Yup, the biner's number only two number, "1" and "0". Like the biner number, TFM25722 only know two reaction "Yes" or "No" either way he also being selfish too. Personality TFM25722 personality is calm, silent and sometimes sadistic. He could use Russian Roulette and Katana together when face an enemy. Biography (aka a not real STORY in Indonesian) Pak Moonwalker kakek tua yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga Haque, jatuh sakit. Kontan saja Keluarga Haque yang menganggap Pak Moonwalker sebagai keluarganya sendiri pun panik. Berduyun-duyun mereka silih berganti merawat kakek tua yang tinggal sendirian tanpa diketahui asal usul keluarganya. Tak lama saat Pak Moonwalker mendekati detik-detik terakhir, keluarga Haque menyadari bahwa ia seorang ilmuwan sekaligus teknisi. Sebelum berpulang kepadaNya, Pak Moonwalker mengamanatkan Sci-Technoid ''buatannya kepada anak tertua keluarga Haque, Adam Taslim Haque yang dikenal sebagai penggila ''gadget. Setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut ternyata Pak Moonwalker hendak membuat replika cucunya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia bernama Teresius Moonwalker. Nama "Forbes" didapat Adam setelah ia menelusuri berbagai macam informasi di internet. Awalnya Adam hendak memprogram ulang software yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam humanoid tersebut, naas akibat ulahnya yang konyol dan gegabah, ia malah merubah kepribadian humanoid tersebut yang tadinya sopan, aktif, agak bawel dan penyayang malah dingin, pendiam dan terkadang sadis. Ia pula salah memasukkan program yakni program bermuatan musik, yakuza, dan sains. Serba salah Adam. Selanjutnya ketika TFM25722 aktif, malah menyerang si pembuatnya sendiri! Adam sampai tidur di halaman rumah saking takut sama humanoid buatannya yang telah diprogram ulang. Namun pamor Forbes-kun dan Adam-kun berbeda, Forbes menjadi aktor idola karena kepolosannya. Pesan moral : Kalau loe emang gak tau apa-apa mending jangan otak-atik yaa... Appearances __not yet (still in progress)__ Voice configuration __not yet (still in progress)__ Notable songs ''-Song At The Railway'' Quotes "Who are you! Where's my grandpa?!", bentak TFM25722 kepada Adam-kun. "Apa? Aku nggak lebay kok!", TFM25722 berdebat dengan Adam-kun. "Ah, Lisan. Kau jangan khawatir, kakak akan membantumu.", ujar TFM25722 kepada Lisan (adik Adam). Trivia *Teresius Forbes Moonwalker is the first member of Sci-Technovoid *He can use Katana and Rusian Roulette together *He also member of "Yakuza" *His favorite food is Rendang *His favorite drink is Bandrek *Use three international language and two local language English, Indonesian, Japanese, Sundanese, a little bit Padangnese, a little bit Javanese etc. *"TFM25722", is known as Teresius Forbes Moonwalker which 257 means (SMPN 7 BOGOR, Jalan Paledang no.25) and 22 is SMAN 5 BOGOR (Jalan Manunggal no.22) ('Cause I love my school) :3 *Have a twitter account too (jiah malah promo) Gallery Adam Taslim Haque - Teresius Forbes Moonwalker.png|(Still in the progress) Adam Taslim Haque kir5 bogor logo.jpg|KIR 5 BOGOR LOGO Adam Taslim Haque - Teresius_Forbes_Moonwalker_via_Facemaker.jpg|Teresius Forbes Moonwalker via Facemaker Adam Taslim Haque Image-132 - Copy3.JPG|Adam Taslim Haque penemu TFM25722 (pewarnaan menggunakan Paint)|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paint_(software) Adam Taslim Haque Xiibi-Teresius (2).jpg|Teresius Forbes Moonwalker via Xiibi|link=http://www.xiibi.com/ Adam Taslim Haque Xiibi-Teresius (1).jpg|Teresius Forbes Moonwalker 2 via Xiibi|link=http://www.xiibi.com/ Adam Taslim Haque (talk) 10:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) External links *The Line Oak *KIR 5 BOGOR Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Original Category:Humanloid